It's Complicated
by I am Sni6
Summary: Lily Evans is in her last year of Hogwarts. Her life is going smoothly but it changes as a new Professor enters...


**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me rather then this laptop I am writing on. All belongs to JK Rowling.

 **Warning:** Will be M rated. If have any disturbance to read these types of fic then please don't read. There may also be age difference. Here, James is 21 years old whereas Lily is 17.

 **About fic:** This is on professor/student fic. I kind of like these types of fic but only when jily is involved. And I wanted to write fanfiction on it. Hope you may like it.

 **It's Complicated**

 **CHAPTER 1**

The Hogwarts Express was standing and students and some teachers were boarding on it. A girl had just arrived on the station through the barrier and was walking towards the train with a smile on her face. She had a long shiny red hair which had a wavy texture. Her eyes were the most beautiful organ of her face. They were sparkling green not so dark like emeralds and not so light as grass too, they had perfect color. She was about 5'6'' in height. Her complexion was fair and not so pale. Her face was flawless. And the smile she had was glowing her face more making her more beautiful. She was in a muggle attire. Lily Evans was her name and she was at Hogwarts to complete her seventh year. Her both best friends Alice and Hestia graduated last year with Alice's boyfriend Frank. Frank had always been like a big brother to Lily and Alice and Hestia like her sisters, as Petunia had abandoned her.

She was looking forward to this year. She found a compartment seat and sat there. And watched students outside waving at their friends and laughing and talking with them. Just then a girl with blond hair came inside the compartment. She hugged Lily and sat opposite side of her. She was her best friend and also practically her sister Marlene McKinnon.

"Why Red? I told you to wait for me and you just vanished." Marlene said in mock anger.

"You both were practically eating each other's face. What do you want me to do watch it. It was gross." Lily stuck a tongue at Marlene.

"Hey!" Marlene shouted.

Lily laughed as Marlene scowled.

"Whatever have you heard about new Defense teacher?" Marlene asked.

"Nope"

"Well, I have heard many students here talking about it. Saying that he was also a Professional Quidditch player."

"I see, well we will know about him, right." Lily said.

"Yup, now let me tell you about my snog session with….."

"Lala..lala…lala.." Lily closed her ears before Marlene could start saying her session in the grossest way.

At reaching, Hogwarts by carriage she was too tired and just wanted to eat and sleep in her new sleeping chambers. Marlene was chatting was everything that came in her mind almost taking Lily's ears off. She sat on the seat with Marlene as Professor McGonagall brought first years to the great hall for sorting. After sorting Professor Dumbledore stands up for a speech. Lily's eyes were drooping while it and Marlene was occasionally nudging her to keep her awake.

"…no first years are allowed to go into the Forbidden Forest if you don't want to know the meaning behind "Forbidden". Our caretaker Filch, wants to tell you that no student is allowed to walk around school after curfew if they didn't want detention. And also at last the house with more house points will win the house cup. Now, I would like you all to meet our new faculty member who will be filling our Defense against the Dark Arts position, Professor James Potter."

That caught Lily's attention, she looked up from table to see him over a loud applause. She was in her third year when he graduated with his friends. He had a little group of four members along with him they called themselves Marauders. She was not knowing that he was a Quidditch player.

"Never knew a Marauder will teach us, Lily." Marlene said beside her clapping.

He was still handsome as ever. With messy black hair, sparking hazel eyes with black glasses and a sexy body. She never had a crush on him but she will say that he was handsome.

He was grinning and waving at students. After that the feast started, many girls were drooling over the new Professor, and Marlene was making crazy comments about those making Lily laugh. Lily was sure that no girl above 13 years will leave her defense classes. Lily ate as much as she could then go to her now chambers Professor Dumbledore had given her and Head boy after bidding good night to Marlene. She went to her room and unpacked her items before sleeping. Just then, Head boy Joseph Matthews came to chambers. She waved at him with a smile.

"Um…Lily, I can't move here. You know Laura, she insisted me..." He stammered. Lily knew Laura she was Joseph's girlfriend and was very afraid that some other girl will steal him from her. Joseph was a nice boy and loved Laura.

"It's ok, I understand. Don't worry." Lily said to him.

Joseph beamed then said," Oh, thanks Lily for understanding. By the way I told Dumbledore to close my room as it is of no use I can tell him about you too if you don't want to be here. You know you will be kind of alone here."

"No, no, I will live here. You know I always wanted my space. This arrangement will be perfect for me. You don't worry. Go now. But yeah can you tell Marlene to come over here by tomorrow, seriously that girl also needs her space and I will talk about this to Dumbledore don't worry and go now. And also tell Laura Hi from me. And also tell her to stop panic once in her life no one's going to steal you from her." Lily said as he made his way outside the portrait hole.

Laura and Joseph were also kind of friends to Lily. They were the sweetest couple if you ask her after Alice and Frank. They both were from Ravenclaw and often talked to Lily beside homework issues too.

Lily sighed then closed the portrait gate told him the password and went to sleep. She was excited to start new classes from tomorrow.

The light was coming from the window, Lily opened her eyes and checked her watch she had two hours before the classes will start. She took her shower, brushed her teeth, change into uniform, comb her hair, put on some light make up and her HG engraved badge on her uniform. When she was all ready she headed downstairs to the head's common room. She noted that where the Head Boy's room was now disappeared and had a wall like no room was there at all. When Lily was new to the wizarding world she often wondered how extraordinary things happen here, now she was just amazed that it can happen because it's all magic here.

She left the portrait hall and went towards the Great Hall for breakfast. As she reached there, Professor McGonagall handed her the schedule of her classes. She sat on the table and read her schedule for her classes. She noted she had Transfiguration in first period with Slytherins, then Charms with Ravenclaws, then she had Care of Magical Creatures again with Ravenclaws, then lunch after that she has History of Magic with Slytherins, and at last but not the least Double DADA with Hufflepuffs. After reading her schedule she ate her toast with strawberry jam, and had some pie and pumpkin juice. Marlene came there and told her about the gossips she heard from girls in dorm and told her that she will come to live with her in Heads Dorm from today, as the girls in dorm is irritating her. Then they headed towards their first class after eating their breakfast.

All her classes went smoothly except the ones with Slytherins, but that too went smoothly as at Transfiguration theoretical classes were done and at History of Magic, well Lily slept in that class. Now she was heading towards her last class of the day which was Double DADA. She was just wondering that how mischievous Mr. Potter will handle and teach the students. As he was a troublemaker in his time at Hogwarts and it was kind of wonder to see him as a Professor now.

As she reached there, Marlene nudged Lily as she saw that Professor Potter was welcoming every student with a smile by the door as students went inside the classroom. Many girls were giggling as he welcomed them. When Lily, reached near the door she was also welcomed by a smile and a "Hello". She also noted she saw a sparkle in his eyes as he watched her, but quickly discarded that thought thinking that this is only her imagination.

She took one of the front seats with Marlene which were not taken now as all other seats were taken by the girls who was sure not in front row to study but do something else. After, the last students came to the class Professor Potter entered the classroom in a confident manner and done the roll call for his class.

"Good afternoon, to all of you. My name is James Potter as you all have came to know yesterday. Before coming to this profession I was a professional Quidditch Player as you will know if you have been to games and also an Auror in training."

Upon hearing Quidditch many boys were cheering and some girls too. Lily was not knowing much about it as she don't get many news of wizarding world, except of Hogwarts, Ministry or Death Eaters attacks.

"In my mind there was no such thought about teaching, but when Professor Dumbledore came to me for this offer I accepted it. I am not a very strict Professor like Professor Minnie, but I am not much flexible too. Now, regarding your studies we will have more practical classes then theories. Because in this subject you should have more practical knowledge. And before I began my class let me tell you that, if you have any queries regarding anything you don't understand and want to know then please don't hesitate and ask me. Now let's start."

The class went really smooth. Lily was quite impressed by his teaching techniques. He was also not putting any burden on students with homework. And as he said he was showing practical of many things in the lesson which made class quite interesting. Even Marlene was also paying attention. Everyone was quite happy with new Professor. After the bell rang students packed their bags and started leaving and thanking teacher for a wonderful class.

Lily suddenly had caught liking for this Professor or you can say a crush. She had never imagined that she will have a crush more likely on her own Professor. Lily looked at him and saw him doing paper work. His glasses were crooked slightly and he had a look of concentration on his face which was making him look handsome and cute at a same time. Lily had nearly sighed at the sight in front of her.

When she exited the class she let out a long sigh. When Marlene gave her a questioning look she shrugged. She have to talk to Marlene about this, before she go insane about this. She decided she will talk to Marlene tonight.

"Hey, Mar." Lily said Marlene as they were walking towards the tower.

"Yes, Lily what happened?" Marlene asked her noticing her strange behavior.

"I want to talk about you something very important." Lily said to her quietly.

"Yes, tell me." Marlene replied.

"Not now, but tonight, ok."

"Ok, then tonight."

 **A/N: It's really hard to write a fan fiction. It's my first writing so please don't be hard on it. It's an AU fic. As you can see student/teacher relationship in it.**

 **I hope you all have liked the first chapter of it, I will update more. And also more conversation. My English may not be very good, so apologize if it caused any inconvenience to you. More over I would like to say Thank You for reading first chapter.**

 **And please tell about the title too, do you like it or not? Please please pretty please review…**

 **Thank You….**


End file.
